


Isolation + Sleep

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Tasha are mentioned more like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't mean to really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation + Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**It wasn't as if Tony really meant to do it. He just preferred the isolation to other peoples' company.**

**It made it easier for him to think. Easier to get ideas out and done.**

**The only time he was more than happy to give up on that isolation was when Clint or Natasha corralled him to get sleep.**


End file.
